elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Air Raid TFP
Air Raid is an Autobot that appeared in War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. History ''Transformers: Retribution'' When the Nemesis caught up with the Ark above Aquatron, Air Raid participated in the initial counterattack along with his Aerialbot buddies, Silverbolt, Fireflight, Slingshot and Skydive. They combined into Superion and crashed through the bridge before making their way to the hangar area to wreck the engines. The Aerialbots disengaged and were driven off by Megatron before completing their mission, and were seriously injured in the conflict. By the time Sideswipe was prepared to use the Ark to buzz the Quintesson city Hydratron to rescue Optimus Prime and the others, however, Air Raid and the Aerialbots were back on their feet. They provided cover as the Ark descended on Hydratron, and Superion proved to be a powerful ally against the Sharkticon hordes. The Autobots and Decepticons formed a shaky alliance against the Quintessons, and so the Ark was forced to tow a damaged Nemesis back to orbit. Superion provided the boost necessary to get the clamped ships airborne. ''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' Air Raid was part of Optimus' team of Autobots who broke into Kaon to free Zeta Prime. Air Raid single-handedly killed the firing squad that would have terminated Optimus, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee. He able to free and helped them escape through the air ducts, afterward was captured by the guards. Optimus and his team went through the prison to save him and with Air Raid's help, stage a prison break for all the imprisoned Autobots and showed the way to Soundwave's lab, where Zeta Prime was being held. Air Raid led his fellow Autobots back to Iacon. When Megatron began turning his orbital station's cannon on the Autobot position, Air Raid joined Jetfire and Silverbolt in assaulting the space gun directly. Air Raid had previously been reluctant to follow the acrophobic Silverbolt as Aerialbot leader, and saw himself as a better choice. When the majority of Silverbolt's battle strategies inside the station centered around "Shoot the Decepticons and blow some slag up", though, Air Raid thought better of his appointed leader. As they continued their internal sabotage of the gun, the Aerialbots were suddenly shocked when the gun started taunting them — it seemed Megatron had incorporated a Cybertronian entity known as Trypticon into the platform's core, giving it a malevolent sentience all its own. It was Air Raid who realized if Trypticon was a Transformer, he'd also have a Transformation Cog. Blasting that would revert him back to his primary mode, and stop the bombardments. The Aerialbots destroyed Trypticon's cog just before he got a target lock on Optimus Prime's position, and the newly-transformed giant fell down to the planet below. Air Raid and the Aerialbots provided air support for Optimus and the Autobot troops on the ground during their struggle with the monster after he hit Cybertron. DS Version During the Great War, Air Raid acted as a trainer for new recruits, leading them around a course and instructing them in basic combat. After sparring with the Autobots atop a building in Iacon City, Air Raid was happy to follow Optimus into battle. Cybertron Adventures When Bumblebee and Ironhide escaped from Kaon prison, Air Raid was on hand to provide air support as they blasted their way outta town. He used his missile system to clear the roads so they could make their way safely back to Iacon. Later, Air Raid volunteered for a mission using the intel Ironhide and Bumblebee had recovered from Kaon. The Decepticons controlled a series of tunnels around the Core, feeding power between Trypticon and the Geosynchronous Energon Bridge. With Ironhide directing him on comms, Air Raid flew into the underground tunnels to access the bridge and take it off-line. He made his way through the security station, but attracted a lot of attention in the process, and had to take a new path to escape further underground. Closer to the Core, he fought his way through giant, worm-like creatures before getting back on the path to the Bridge. The final barriers before the Bridge were heavily guarded by a Destroyer and multiple troops, but Air Raid blasted his way through and cut power to the Bridge. As the Autobots prepared to evacuate Cybertron, the Decepticons attempted to destroy their supply lines and bring down their transport ships. During one launch, Thundercracker and Skywarp commenced strafing and bombing of the Autobot position, so Optimus Prime dispatched Air Raid and Jetfire to hold off the Seekers. Air Raid prevented Thundercracker from setting off a series of explosives, and then he and Jetfire drove off the Seekers. Unfortunately, the Decepticons managed to get Trypticon back on-line, and the orbital station started taking potshots at the Autobots from the sky. Air Raid and the Aerialbots took to the air, shooting up the energon relay stations that fed power to Trypticon. Unfortunately, once Trypticon Station fell to earth, it revealed itself as a massive Transformer, laying waste to Cybertron. As Optimus Prime coordinated the attack from the ground, Air Raid fought from the air until Trypticon finally went down, and the war continued for another day. ''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron'' During the launch of the Ark, Air Raid stood alongside Jetfire and Silverbolt next to several wounded left in the aftermath of Bruticus' assault. The three assisted Jazz in launching several air-strikes at Bruticus whenever the gestalt was tripped by the faster Autobot. His status along with the others remain unknown. Appearances *Transformers: War for Cybertron *Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) *Transformers: Cybertron Adventures *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (No lines) Trivia *There was a toy released from the "Transformers: Generations" line, that was named "Air Raid", though the actual character was intended to be Fireflight, likely due too trademark issues. Category:Aerialbots Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cybertronian Category:Possibly Deceased Characters Category:War For Cybertron Characters Category:Flying Character Category:Articles in need of links Category:Transformers War for Cybertron Category:War for Cybertron Autobots Category:Fall of Cybertron Autobots